1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat display devices, and more particularly to a flat display device having a protective device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, for dustproof and radiation protection, a protective cover is mounted on the front panel of a flat display device. Traditionally, some buttons are disposed on the front surface of the flat display device. For conveniently operating the buttons, currently the protective cover is smaller than the front panel of the flat display device to expose the buttons. However, the flat display device with the smaller protective cover appears unaesthetic.
What is desired, therefore, is a flat display device having a protective cover which allows convenient operation of buttons disposed on the front surface thereof as well as enhancing aesthetics of the flat display device.